


nursery rhyme ballad

by thereisnobearonthisisland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Themes, Swearing, considering i wrote it in like four hours, i'm pleased, it's cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnobearonthisisland/pseuds/thereisnobearonthisisland
Summary: Dan just wants Phil to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb."  He comes up with a fun game to get Phil to stop messing around.





	nursery rhyme ballad

“ _Phil_ _!_ ”  

Dan was wheezing, drawing in quick, shallow breaths to the tune of whatever satanic summoning song was flowing from Phil in this moment.  Phil’s fingertips were pressing down on the glossy black and white piano keys recklessly, drawing out all of the cacophonous chords that don’t exist for a reason, and Dan couldn’t keep it together if he tried.  Phil was truly a terrible pianist, but his head was turned to towards Dan, tilted up so his chin jutted out, and a wide smile stretched across his face.  His tongue poked out from between both rows of teeth in the same way that so many kids’ do when they’re concentrating.  Phil wasn’t concentrating, though.  He was _teasing_.  He was doing this on purpose, drawing a number of unpleasant sounds from the old piano in their dressing room just to get a rise out of Dan.  And Dan loved him.

 _God_ , he loved Phil.  Even when he was being a complete and utter wanker.  He dropped his forehead onto Phil’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.  Objectively speaking, it wasn’t even that funny.  Phil was decidedly _not_ playing “Mary Had a Little Lamb,” though Dan had been trying to teach him for the past two weeks.  Objectively, this should be annoying as fuck, but Dan had come to find over the years that a lot of things that would apply to most couples didn’t always apply to him and Phil.  They just...had fun together.  And underneath all of Dan’s outward eyerolls and huffing, he was really just having fun with Phil. 

He breathed deeply against Phil’s neck, letting the sweet scents of vanilla and cinnamon wash over him.  The god-awful sounds of the piano cut off rather abruptly, and Dan took a moment to relish in the new silence, nuzzling against Phil’s shoulder.  Phil’s fingers found his bare knee, and Dan startled for a second before relaxing further on his shoulder.

“Mm, I know you know how to do this,” Dan said softly, dropping his own hand over the one Phil was currently using to rub small circles into his skin.  

Phil’s cheek dropped down onto the top of Dan’s head, and he felt his heart flip over in his chest.  This was why he could never stay mad at Phil for too long.  The softest touches made Dan melt, and Phil knew more soft touches than Dan even thought were possible.  Phil flipped his hand over and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Dan’s hand gently.

“Oh, teacher,” he whispered into Dan’s ear, “I think I’ve forgotten how.  Can you show me again?”

Dan lifted his head up and shook it, exasperated.  He bumped their shoulders together and brought the back of Phil’s hand to his lips, pressing three soft kisses to it.  “Maybe we could play a little game.”

“A game?”

“Yeah, a game.  For every note you get right, I’ll give you a reward.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up.  “Dan, we don’t really much time for a quickie.  By the time you get me worked up, it’ll be time to go on stage.”

Dan bumped their shoulders again.  “Get your head out of the gutter, Lester.  I’m not about to try to get you worked up before a show again.  Do you remember the last time?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.  Which is why I find your proposition so concerning.”

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand again.  “I just mean small rewards.”  He lifted it to his lips again and pressed another kiss into it.  “Like this.”

Phil looked him up and down, and maybe they’d been together for long enough that it shouldn’t set his lungs on fire anymore, but they’d never been very good at following the rules of relationships.  They’d fucked the first night they met in person, for fuck’s sake.  Watching Phil bite his bottom lip as he eyefucked Dan _really_ wasn’t doing him any good right now.  God, he wished they had time for a quickie.

Phil let out a long, exaggerated sigh.  “I suppose that’ll do.  For now.”  Dan grinned widely at that, warmth spreading throughout his chest at the prospect of getting to do _more_ later that night.  “But I want to practice with you one more time.”

Dan nodded slowly, letting go of Phil’s hand, and slid back as far as he could go on the piano bench, spreading his legs wide as Phil peeled himself from his spot on the bench the bench.  He settled back down in the space between Dan’s legs, and Dan leaned forward to rest his head on his shoulder so he could peer at the keys.

“Hands?” he whispered.  Phil held them out over the keys, and Dan place his own over them.  It was comical, really—how much bigger Dan’s hands were.  They were both larger-than-average men.  They both had huge hands, but Dan’s were just...all-encompassing.  He could wrap each one around the entirety of each of Phil’s.  He’d done it before, and part of him was itching to do it now.  But no.  Phil was going to play this song, and if he was going to do that, he’d need full mobility of his own hands.  Dan settled for resting his palms over the back of Phil’s hands.  He dragged Phil’s hands over to the home keys and tapped Phil’s finger to press down on the first note.  “A, G, F, G, A, A, A.”  Dan read out loud, humming the notes as they played them.  “G, G, G, A, C, C.  A, G, F, G, A, A, A.  A, G, G, A, G, F.”

Phil dropped his hands onto the keys as soon as they finished and turned to look at Dan, his lips turned down into a frown.  “ _Dan_ ,” he whined.  “You _know_ I don’t know what any of those letters mean.”

Dan chuckled, pressing a trail of light, wet kisses into the side of Phil’s neck and relishing in the way Phil shivered beneath him.

“ _Daaaaan._ ”

Dan snuck one last kiss onto his neck.  “It’s okay.  You don’t need to know what they mean right now.  You just have to know how it’s supposed to sound.  Play it by ear.  I did that for years.”

Phil took a deep breath.  “Okay.”

He wiggled himself further back between Dan’s legs to press his back against Dan’s chest, and Dan pulled his hands away from Phil’s, only to wrap them around his waist.  “Okay,” Dan said softly.  “Your turn.”

Phil settled his hands on the home keys.  Dan grinned and dropped a kiss onto Phil’s clothed shoulder.  There was a brief pause as Phil turned his head to rest his cheek against Dan’s for a second, and then he turned to focus on the keys.  This time, when his tongue poked out of his mouth, he really was concentrating.  He played the first A-note, hesitating afterwards as if to ask if he got it right, and Dan pressed his lips to a spot just under his jaw.  Dan always made good on his promises, and he wasn’t planning on quitting that now.  The next six notes flowed out much more quickly, and Dan trailed his lips down Phil’s neck.  Up and down, up and down.  He pressed his mouth to every spot of Phil’s throat and jaw he could reach as he played the rest of the song, moaning exaggeratedly every time a G-note rang out, only to be elbowed in the ribs.  When Phil finally reached the last F-note, he held it down for a few extra seconds before releasing it and turning to face Dan.

“I did it!”  A smile stretched all the way across his face, and his eyes crinkled in the corners.  They were glossy with the excitement of this mediocre accomplish, but Dan couldn’t even bring himself to tease him for it.  In cliché, Phil Trash #1, Dan fashion, he really just wanted to go swimming in Phil’s sea-coloured eyes.

“You did it,” he said softly.  Phil peeled Dan’s hands away from his waist and stood up from the bench, and Dan found himself whining out loud at the suddenly missing warmth.  It was like having a blanket torn off of you right as you’re waking up.  Phil didn’t leave him cold for long, however, turning all the way around so he could fit himself onto Dan’s lap.  He took Dan’s face in his hands and pressed their mouths together. 

Dan let out a surprised yelp, but wrapped his arms back around Phil’s waist, interlocking his hands behind Phil’s back this time, and leaned further into the kiss.  They sat like that for a minute or two, mouths sliding together slowly, tongues swiping over bottom lips, fingers pressing into soft skin. 

Phil drew away after a couple minutes, pressing a few chaste kisses to Dan’s nose and cheeks.  “I love you,” he whispered.

Dan kissed him one more time and then leaned further back.  It would be so easy to get carried away right now, but they were going on stage in about ten minutes, and he wanted to take his time with Phil.  He wanted to kiss him long and slow, to peel off his clothes one piece of fabric at a time, to be able to suckle on Phil’s nipples, to take Phil’s cock all the way to the back of his throat before letting him fuck into Dan until he was a writhing mess.  He’d already taken _Phil_ to Poundland earlier this week.  It was only fair that he should get a turn, too.  No, they wouldn’t have time to do all of that before their show, so he put as much distance as he could manage between them before they could get carried away.

“I love you, too.”  

Phil swiped his thumb over Dan’s cheek, and he smiled so Phil could bury it in his dimple.  “Do you want to film me for my Insta story?  I was thinking I could play really badly, and you could introduce it as Chopin.”

Dan rubbed his cheek against Phil’s palm.  “Anything for you.”

Phil fished his phone out of his pocket.  “Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> you can also read on my tumblr, [laddyplester](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/173751043639/nursery-rhyme-ballad)


End file.
